


Exchange

by evanescentdawn



Series: femslash bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Deals, F/F, First Kiss, Meg Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: “That son of mine has no place on the throne. I’ll help to take it,” Rowena leans in close, her breath warm on Meg’s lips. “In return, you shall make me your queen and give me back my power from the witches.”For the square: “Darling, you deserve so much more.”
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Meg Masters
Series: femslash bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Exchange

Rowena cups her chin. “ _Oh_ ,” She purrs, with a hint of a smirk. “Darling, you deserve so much more.” And despite the sympathetic, soft tone of her voice, Meg can see through her facade. The hungry glint in the eyes that has nothing to do with pity, and knows what Rowena wants, what she is offering. Knows all too well what game it is, since she played it so many times.  
  
Dangling a bait in front of a cornered fish. Playing the cards just right, so they fall into your trap. 

Meg knows what making deals with the devil gets you. 

It’s why she is in this situation at all. (Lucifer was a lie; a sweet, beautiful lie wrapped in temptation and Meg fell right into it. Heaven? Laughable. She’s lucky that she’s still here, and not wherever demons end up when they die.)  
  
Rowena is no devil, but witches were always the closest thing after demons. 

Meg can’t deny the urge, the _want_ that hungers inside of her and how she wants, oh so desperately, to take the damn offer. She can’t live like this forever, on the run from Crowley and his croons, the Winchesters. She can’t live like this, where there’s no cause to dedicate to, no purpose or delight, no games and adventure, only survival. Every moment spent being vigilant and careful, a knife hovering over her. One step wrong, and she’s _gone._

She hates it so much, she’s even willing to take this. 

“Really… what were you offering?” Meg says, tries to make her voice confident and uncaring but it comes out quiet and unsure and she hates that.   
  
Rowena’s smirk blooms into a full grown cheshire grin, and Meg can’t deny that flutter in her non-heart. That is one hell of a gorgeous smirk, full of promise. 

“That son of mine has no place on the throne. I’ll help to take it,” Rowena leans in close, her breath warm on Meg’s lips. “In return, you shall make me your queen and give me back my power from the witches.”  
  
Make _her_ queen?

“If you want me to serve, you have to give me a reason.” _What heights will you take me? What can you give me that Lucifer and Azazel couldn’t?_  
  
“I want the power.” Rowena replies, simple and exactly what Meg needs. “I want Lucifer to _pay._ I want my son’s heart to be crushed. All of it. I want it.” 

Her eyes are steady and dark and unwavering.  
  
_I don’t want to be weak, I had enough.  
_

_I am giving you a promise of freedom._  
  
Meg closes the small distance and kisses Rowena flat on the mouth. “ _Yes_.” She says, after she pulls back. “My queen.” The word sits sweet and beautifully on her tongue. Yes, she's more certain of her choice.   
  
Rowena’s silence is not what she expectes. Meg looks at the wide-eyed, and stunned witch like Rowena never expected _that_. Silly. Despite how much Meg loathes humans, and witches and all the kinds, she’s no stranger to serving other people. She knows what gets to the top, she didn't claw her away of hell with only luck. 

Though… as she watches the startled, and little vulnerable expression disappear as quickly as it came, Meg’s lips curl. She feels like she’s going to enjoy severing this one.   
  
Rowena drags her back for a second kiss, tilting her head to deepen it. It’s all-consuming, and possessive, and _beautiful.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I want...more...  
> Never knew that I would be shipping them... but. They’d be so _good_. Gahh. 
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! *grins* You’re an absolute gem. ♥️♥️


End file.
